Returned
by RedArsenic
Summary: Just a oneshot taking place around Manga chapter 169. Around the time Sen came back for the mission. Basically Yoshimori/Sen fluff. Established relationship. Yaoi! Don't like, Don't read.


**I haven't really typed for Kekkaishi in a LONG time. I mean it when I say a long time too. I had like 3 stories posted for Kekkaishi but they were sadly deleted and my flash drive was destroyed as well so there went my stories. Ever since then I haven't really read or written for Kekkaishi and I really didn't have the inspiration for it either. However on Thanksgiving Day, me and my family went to stay at a hotel and I read Kekkaishi ALL night. I had fun. Anyway, because of that, I have the inspiration to type again! Yay!**

**Anyway this is just a random one-shot based on the manga chapters 169 and on. Around the time Sen first came back to Karasumori. Its just a fluffy one-shot.**

**Note: Established Yoshimori/Sen, Yaoi, maybe Bad Language. Enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

It has been several months since the battle at Kokuburo and since Masamori left along with the Night Troops. Since Sen was apart of said Night Troops, he had to leave as well, despite his relationship with Yoshimori. Sen had not wanted to leave but had no choice in the matter. So he told Yoshimori he would most likely see him again soon and left. Since then Yoshimori had tried his best to keep himself busy so that he would hardly notice Sen's absence. He had been doing good but it was border lining 4 months since he left and Yoshimori was soon to go crazy. Sen himself was no better. Training and missions had distracted him slightly but he was still lonely.

However all of that changed when Masamori asked him if he wanted to go on a mission stationed in Karasumori that was longer than a few days. Of course he accepted before Masamori could even finish the word Karasumori. Although the mission itself was not so pleasurable, Sen accepted. Sure he had to spy on his boyfriend and make it seem like he was investigating Karasumori, but at least he got to see Yoshimori. The catch was that Shu had to go with him and that he had to attend the school.

So Sen headed to Karasumori, not really excited about having to attend the school. Maybe he could just skip the first day and head to Yoshimori's house. He wanted to be there when the Kekkaishi got home. When he arrived at the Sumimura household he was greeted by Shuji, Yoshimori's father along with his grandfather Shigemori.

"Sen-chan? What are you doing here?" Shuji asked as he invited the Ayakashi Marjiri into the house. Sen abandoned his shoes at the door out of respected and followed the novelist into the house. Once they were sitting the table together Sen told them of his mission there, leaving out the part about spying on Yoshimori. Shuji was delighted and informed him that Yoshimori should be home from school soon.

About an hour or so later, school had been dismissed for the day. Yoshimori was not surprised that he had spent the entire day sleeping, mainly because he had to protect the school during the night and had no energy to stay awake during the day. He had learned that his sleeping had earned him a seat in the front row, right in front of the teachers desk. His friend that had stayed back to wake him up informed him that was the desk he was stuck with for sleeping. During his argument with said friend, he was surprised to see familiar spiky pale blue hair enter the room. Shu informed him that he and Sen were here on mission, and that the blonde was in his class with him. Yoshimori had learned that Sen had most likely skipped the first day and was somewhere in town. Knowing this he was excited to get out of the school to find his lover.

Soon Tokine, Shu and himself were on the walk home. He listened to Tokine and Shu talk about their day at school and the mission Shu was on. Yoshimori wasn't sure when Shu and Tokine had become such good friends, then again, Yoshimori only really paid attention to Sen last time the Night Troops were here. Normally if Yoshimori had seen someone try to make a move on Tokine, he would be worried and even jealous. However that was not the case ever since he and Sen had entered a committed relationship. Now Yoshimori hardly cared that Shu and Tokine were close. He just wanted to find Sen.

Soon he arrived home and entered his house. When Yoshimori took off his sneakers to leave by the door, he happened to catch glimpse of a familiar pair of black boots. Sen was there. Yoshimori practically ran down the hall to get to where he believed Sen was. His suspicions were correct when he arrived to see Sen, enjoying Tea with his dad, grandfather and younger brother Toshimori. His breath was lost when he saw Sen again for the first time in so long, though Sen hadn't changed much, he was still as beautiful as ever.

"Sen…" Yoshimori murmured which had caused Sen to look up from his Tea to see Yoshimori. The Marjiri smiled coyly. Yoshimori then proceeded to jump over the table to jump on Sen. He wrapped his arms around Sen's skinny waist before pressing his lover into the floor with glee. Yoshimori rested his chin on the other's shoulder, loving the feel of the others soft curly blonde hair against his face. Someway or another, Sen's arms had found their way around Yoshimori's neck, one hand even finding its way into Yoshimori's short dark hair. Shuji smiled and covered Toshimori's eyes with his hands in case it got to mature for him. Shigemori grunted and left but was still glad to see his grandson and lover reunited.

"Boys. Why don't you go talk in Yoshimori's room. That would probably be best after all." Shuji suggested all while signaling to them to leave the room. Yoshimori nodded and agreed with his dad before helping Sen up and dragging him down the hallway to his bedroom. Once they were there, Yoshimori shut the door and turned to stare at Sen. The half Ayakashi had made it halfway into the room, looking around at the simple room before looking back at Yoshimori.

"I take it you missed me?" Sen inquired with some sly in his tone. Yoshimori just rolled his eyes and once again took the other into his arms. This time planting a firm kiss on the others pale lips. Sen relaxed into the kiss, enjoying the familiarity of Yoshimori's lips against his. He had missed this. Both of them had. After a minute or so, they had to pull back for air.

"Why are you here?" Yoshimori asked breathing heavily. He had not meant to ask his question so harshly but he had to get it out before he burst. He didn't want Sen to only be back for a few days. He had to know.

"Idiot. You don't have to make it sound so brash." Sen teased with a frown on his face. Yoshimori had almost forgot that Sen had a short temper and tended to not care if he got angry. Before Yoshimori could say anything, Sen continued. "I'm here on a mission. Captain wanted someone to head to Karasumori to investigate it. He said I can stay as long as I want. When he told me this I couldn't resist. I wanted to see you again." Sen admitted with a dark blush gracing his face. Yoshimori thought it was cute.

"You can stay as long as you want? That's great! Cause I am not letting you go anytime soon." Yoshimori declared happily before hugging his lover tightly once again. Once his mouth was next to Sen's ear he whispered lightly to Sen, "I missed you too." Although the time Sen spent away didn't matter any more. Sen Kagemiya had returned to him.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**It's short I know but I couldn't resist to write a short Yoshimori/Sen one-shot again. I just HAD to. I missed this couple so much and it's been so long, I didn't want to make a long one-shot and then want to make a multi-chapter story. I am far to busy to do that no matter how bad I want to. Just watch, in the end I will probably make a long story. Maybe a sequel to this that is a Mpreg. I dunno. I guess we will have to see.**


End file.
